


morning coffee run

by extramundane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i swear there is absolutely no point to this, its 2 in the morning leave me alone, oh and, thats it, thats like the whole thing, this is probably terrible but i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extramundane/pseuds/extramundane
Summary: Stiles wants to go get coffee. Peter just wants to go back to bed.





	morning coffee run

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're reading this then thanks for wanting to read my fic. This is the first fic I've ever written so I'm sorry if it sucks. 6B premiered tonight and even though I haven't watched since season 4 it got me thinking, and then this happened.

It is too goddamn early for this. That’s it. That is literally all Peter’s mind is capable of thinking right now. He’s currently leaning against the side of Stiles’ jeep hoping maybe the cool morning air will somehow force him to function. The sun hasn’t even begun to fully rise, and yet he has somehow found himself removed from his silk sheets and forcibly driven to a 24 hour gas station to get a shitty cup of coffee. It’s too early that not even the coffee shops are open yet. 

Peter opens his eyes and glances through the windows to see Stiles meandering down an aisle, large coffee cup in hand. Peter can’t help but sigh; they have more than enough snacks at home. Where he should be. In bed. Asleep.

Stiles finally picks out something and actually keeps it before striding to the aging man at the register and paying. The man lacks the same bursting energy as Stiles and rings him up without saying more than three words, which is more than fine with Peter. The faster Stiles is done, the faster Peter can go back to sleep.

Stiles finally exits the building and comes stumbling over to the vehicle, coffee cup and bag of cheetos in each hand.

“Could you maybe stop looking like you’re about to commit another felony?” Stiles asked as he came within arms’ reach. 

“See, the only response I seem to have to that question,” Peter drawled, “is that I wouldn’t have this look on my face if I was still passed out naked in my bed.”

“Well we wouldn’t be in this position if you had remembered to buy me more coffee when you were grocery shopping yesterday.” The boy smirks and rounds the jeep to hop into the driver’s seat. 

Peter takes that as his cue and pushes away from the jeep to get in as well. The jeep starts up with only mild difficulty and they head on their way back to Peter’s apartment. It’s still dim outside, but the sky has grown slightly brighter in the last few minutes. The drive back to the apartment is silent, minus the rattle of the engine and the occasional obnoxious slurp of coffee from Stiles.

They roll into the parking lot and make their way up to Peter’s apartment, where Stiles immediately dashes past Peter into the living room. Following gracefully behind, Peter watches as he plops down onto the carpet where he has sheets of paper spread around and his laptop right in front of him.

Peter scrutinizes the young man for a moment before asking, “Did you get any sleep last night?”

Without looking up from the text he’s reading, Stiles replies, “Maybe like three hours but I woke up and felt inspired.”

“You cannot sleep like a college student during summer, Stiles.” Peter stalks across the room and sits down behind Stiles, draping himself across the younger man’s back. “Come back to bed.”

“You literally just went with me to get coffee. I’m not planning on going back to sleep any time soon.” To emphasize his point, Stiles inhales nearly half of what’s left in his cup. 

Peter laughs and rubs his nose along the back of Stiles’ neck. He takes in the scent of hazelnut and hums before placing a light kiss behind his ear. His hands roam across Stiles’ torso and down his sides before finding a spot on his thighs. “Are you sure about that?”

Stiles swats his hands away and spins around to face Peter with a disgruntled look on his face. “Yes, asshole. You’re not gonna distract me from reading this with sex a second time.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you find my charm irresistible,” Peter responds, “Besides, I don’t want sex, I want to sleep.”

“Well I’m not stopping you, buddy. Go right ahead, I’m sure you know where the bedroom is.”

Peter squints his eyes and and says, “Let me clarify: I want to sleep, naked, with my adorable little boyfriend, equally as naked, in my bed until after the sun has finally decided to make an appearance.”

Stiles grabs for both of Peter’s hands and asks, “If I get naked and come to bed can I at least bring my laptop with me?”

Grumbling, Peter barely gets out a “Fine, I suppose.” before Stiles is twisting around and closing his laptop. He abruptly stands up, computer clutched to his chest, and leaves his coffee and scattered papers behind as he starts marching down the hall into the bedroom. Peter at least grabs the abandoned cup and places it on the coffee table before following behind.

By the time he gets into the bedroom, Stiles is already completely undressed and getting himself situated, under the covers and pillows propped up for him to sit back against the headboard.

“Now you’ve taken all the fun out of it, darling,” Peter complains. “The point of you being naked is that I actually get to see you naked.”

Computer open once more, Stiles begins typing. “I’m thinking your obsession with my nudity has reached its limit, my friend. Not like you’ve never seen it before.”

“I fail to see your point.” Peter quickly undresses and slides into bed, resting his head on the pillow near Stiles’ hip. “I merely like to admire my dashing young boyfriend.”

“Sure thing, dude. Now go back to sleep,” Stiles chuckles. 

Content, Peter closes his eyes and kisses the delicate skin right in front of him. “Oh how I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you, too, creeperwolf.”

Peter drifts back to sleep, listening to rapid-fire typing and a steady heartbeat.


End file.
